


Save Me

by veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Drew is a dick as usual, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom/pseuds/veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in the shadow of someone else<br/>Till I took a deep breath and I found myself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is a songfic  
> save me belongs to hollywood undead and interscope records, divergent and all related characters belong to harpercollins and veronica roth

"Don't even try to save me tonight," I spat. Molly cringed, looking hurt. I didn't care. I was more loyal to Peter than I'd ever be to her. She wasn't the one I'd give my life away to serve without a second thought, even if she was a friend.

"Do you even know what will happen if Eric catches you?" she asked, grabbing my shoulder.

I pulled backward, throwing her hand off me. "I don't know, but here I go." The words felt satisfying and comforting coming out of my mouth. I turned toward the door and fell into a brisk walk. Peter was waiting.

Before I could get ten feet away from her, I heard her whimper again, soft in tone. "Why?"

I decided to be honest. "Because I love him, Molly! Let go. I want more than anything for him to be happy, and if this is how I do it, why not?" 

"Let go? Can't you see that you're one of the only people who still means something to me?" She began to raise her voice in frustration. Maybe fear, I detected. A fear of being abandoned, not too dissimilar to what I felt around Peter. I turned back to her. The skin around her eyes, usually a dull brown, was pale pink, like she was about to cry but was holding it back.

"I will be okay! If you'd stop acting like the disloyal child you are for ten fucking seconds, maybe you'd realize that!"

Molly sighed deeply. I could see the hurt in her dark eyes, and for a moment I regretted arguing with her.

"I just don't want to lose both you and Peter when you do something stupid and make yourselves factionless."

I wanted to snort as loud as she does when she laughs. I'd be happy sick and beaten as long as Peter was around. I'd be happy dead if he was the one burying my body. I'd be happy anywhere if he was with me. Being factionless with Peter would be at no loss to myself, and I doubt he'd care either way as long as there was a place to sleep (next to me, obviously) and people to fuck with.

"As long as Peter is with me, I won't be anything but found. I can't break away from it all."

She stared right through me, face contorted into a look of shock and loathing. "I don't know you. Not anymore."

_I'll stay away from_

_This pain I came from_

_Can't run away from_

_What's been said and done_

_With all these days gone_

_Been fighting so long_

_I can't break away from it all_

_Don't even try to save me tonight_

_Don't even try to save me tonight_

_Don't even try to save me tonight_

_Cause I don't know_

_No I don't know_

_But here I go_

_Here I go_

_Here I go_


End file.
